


【苏英】Punishment

by bigbigwatermelon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbigwatermelon/pseuds/bigbigwatermelon





	【苏英】Punishment

※私设

斯科特上了车后，以一个极度随意的姿势靠躺在柔软的真皮后车后座。

他在刚刚的酒会上喝了些酒，但是喝的并不多，远没有到让他有醉意的程度。

他想找支烟，却是先一眼看到了垫在烟盒下的新杂志。封面上加粗的大写英文很难让人不注意到它：

“柯克兰与波诺弗瓦疑似确认恋情”。

斯科特从烟盒里抽出一支烟咬入嘴里，拿起了那本放在最顶上的新杂志。

翻开第一页就是两年前出道以来人气一路水涨船高的歌手亚瑟·柯克兰和同样具有知名度的法国演员弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的大幅照片。似乎是两人正一同出入某个会所。

年轻的英格兰歌手穿着一件夹着奶白色细条纹的深灰色西装外套，勾勒出他纤瘦而英挺的身形。外套随意地敞开着，露出里面只扣上了中间两个衣扣的黑色衬衫。挂在脖子上的黑色丝带松松垮垮地在胸口系了一个结，正遮住了开着领口的衬衫裸露出的小半片白皙胸膛。黑白分明。他的额前金发被打理得微微向后梳起，露出光洁的额头。白嫩的耳垂上还缀着微微泛亮的黑珍珠耳钉。

一旁的法国人正亲密地揽着他的肩膀。

遮挡住了英国人脸上大多数表情的墨镜，正给了杂志对两人关系肆意发挥的空间。

斯科特对杂志文章兴致缺缺地只是扫了两眼，目光却在被杂志文章称为“浓情蜜意”的照片上多停留了一小会儿。

他将杂志扔回原位，给自己嘴里咬着的烟点上了火。

当他手指夹着烟，缓缓吐出第一口烟圈时，车窗外正经过繁华的商店街。

商场大楼对外的大屏幕上，正放着照片上被法国人揽着肩膀的那位英格兰歌手的一支MV。

此时正放到英格兰歌手套着一件缀满了圆形金属片的黑色短外套在舞台上唱跳。

在舞台灯光下，那些金属片闪闪发亮。

镜头拉近了。

舞台妆使他的面部线条更加深刻英挺，勾画过的眉眼也在使人惊艳之余，又带着几分冷傲与凌厉。他的金发微微有些汗湿。那双碧绿的眼瞳却在微汗中愈发显得明亮。突显出一种别样的非凡魅力。

他看到有年轻的女孩们在大楼下驻足停留，仰着头看屏幕上那张迷人的英伦面容。

继续朝前行驶的黑色劳斯莱斯很快将那片商场大楼抛之于后。

—  
斯科特换了鞋，径直走向客厅。

那个方才出现在杂志和大屏幕上的英格兰人，此刻正背靠着沙发，坐在客厅的又厚又软的浅灰色毛毯上，拿着手柄打游戏。他只穿着一件薄薄的手工兔绒毛衣。纯白色的毛衣宽宽松松地耷在他的身上。圆圆的领口露出他白细的脖颈和精巧的锁骨。宽大的衣袖下，露出抓着游戏手柄的修长的手指，他手指的肤色很白，透出肌肤下青色的血管。  
居家的宽松毛衣、未经打理而显得散乱的柔软金发和不事妆容的脸庞，使他看起来比杂志照片和MV中的要更年轻、也更稚嫩一些。

斯科特走过去，在亚瑟靠着的沙发上坐了下来。他接着弯下腰轻而易举地揽着亚瑟纤细的腰身把他从地毯上抱了起来，放在了自己的大腿上。

他的这个动作让亚瑟操纵的小红车撞上了一旁的过道。立刻被紧跟在其后的一辆小黄车超过了。

亚瑟一边按动手柄，让他的小车摆正车头，重新开回主干道，一边有些恼怒地踢了一脚斯科特的小腿肚。

斯科特却是毫不在意，他揽着坐在他怀里的弟弟纤细的腰身，轻轻地咬上了没有戴任何装饰的白嫩耳垂。

“你再这样我要输了！”怀里的人发出没有任何威慑力的抗议声。

“比起这个输赢，”苏格兰人的声音贴着他的耳朵低低地响起，“你是不是更应该和我解释一下，你和那个法国佬的事情？”

亚瑟按动手柄的动作停顿了一下，而后又若无其事地继续按了下去：“你想听什么样的？官方一点的，还是私人一点的？”

斯科特这一次咬在亚瑟耳垂上时用了点力，亚瑟吃痛地下意识微缩了一下肩膀。

“亚蒂，”他轻轻地舔弄耳垂上他留下的咬痕，“你这样很不乖哦。”

他听见怀里的人在他说出这句话后，非常轻地笑了一声。

正当红的英格兰歌手将手柄毫不在意地扔到了一旁——手柄落在厚厚的羊绒地毯上，发出一点沉闷的撞击声，他转过身来，面朝面地坐在斯科特的大腿上，纤细的胳膊环上苏格兰人的脖颈。微微抬起手臂的动作，使宽松的毛衣衣袖顺着手臂下滑了一段，露出的那节胳膊在苏格兰人火红短发的映衬下愈发显得白嫩。

两人的脸贴得极近。亚瑟碧翠的眼瞳一眨也不眨地望着对方，像是被打磨得光滑还泛着微光的上等绿宝石。

他弯了一下嘴角，露出带了点挑衅和顽皮意外的笑意来。

“那就惩罚我吧。”他说这话的时候，嗓音刻意放得又低又轻，勾得人心里痒痒的。他接着凑过去，把柔软的嘴唇贴在苏格兰人的嘴唇上。

斯科特有些用力地舔弄了几下他的唇瓣，而后毫不客气地用舌头打开他的牙关，搅弄他的口津，加深了这个吻。

他们在沙发上先做了一次。

亚瑟的手指揪皱了斯科特出席酒会的西服外套，他坐在斯科特大腿上，抬起腰慢慢地吞下兄长的器具，而后轻轻地摇晃起自己纤细的腰肢。他的动作每每放缓时，都会被兄长不轻不重地拍一下屁股以示警告。

再然后是在地毯上。

亚瑟跪在柔软的地毯上，斯科特的胸膛正贴着他光裸的后背，一边亲吻啃咬他光洁白皙的后颈，一边从后面毫不客气地顶入他的体内。这个姿势总能顶弄得特别深，每一次都能带来当红小歌手的低吟和喘息。直到亚瑟连声抱怨膝盖跪疼了，这才被放过了。

尚未尽兴的苏格兰人又把他抱到了卧室里。

斯科特弯起亚瑟的双腿，按着他的膝盖把他曲起的双腿毫不留情地打开，再度凶悍地在他的体内进出。亚瑟已经觉得有些乏力了，开始向不知倦怠的苏格兰人求饶。只可惜收效甚微。坏心眼的苏格兰人还狠狠地在他的敏感点上碾磨。已经射过两次的年轻歌手被半强迫地送上了高潮。

最后一次是在浴室里。

清洗毫无意外地变了味。斯科特强横地将亚瑟抵在墙上，抬起他的一条腿从正面顶弄。难以站稳的亚瑟在氤氲的水汽中用胳膊紧紧地环住斯科特的脖颈，在他的耳边低声求饶喊着哥哥。  
漫长而激烈的性事终于结束后，斯科特把被他清洗干净的亚瑟抱回了床上。疲惫的英格兰人靠在兄长的胸口很快升起了睡意。

他抗拒着睡意气鼓鼓地向兄长抱怨：“我现在屁股好痛。膝盖也痛。还有腰。胳膊和腿也好酸。”在发出了过多的甜腻呻吟和求饶后，他此时的嗓音有些低哑。

“哦？”苏格兰人声音微微上挑，“亚蒂是要想我揉揉屁股吗？”他说着，手往下探，带了点暗示性的揉捏了一下英格兰人的臀瓣。

“才不是！”亚瑟说着，就想翻个身从兄长的身边逃开。

当然，逃开是不可能的。斯科特用左边胳膊揽紧了他的腰，不让他逃脱出他的怀抱，右手则捞起他的膝弯，放在自己的腿上，然后轻轻地揉动他的膝盖。

亚瑟不再挣扎，乖乖地让他揉跪疼了的膝盖。

困意又一次翻腾了上来。

“我要睡了。”

斯科特很轻地在亚瑟阖上的眼皮上亲吻了一下，唇瓣擦过英格兰人乖顺地下垂的金色眼睫毛：“晚安。”

两人心知肚明地没有再提杂志上的绯闻。

毕竟亚瑟是除了斯科特之外，唯一一个能坐上他专用车后座的人。

那对黑珍珠耳钉还是上个月斯科特去波利尼西亚群岛谈生意为弟弟带回来的礼物。

斯科特感觉到靠在他胸口的英格兰人呼吸渐渐地平稳了下来。

才被吹干的蓬松柔软的金发拂在他的光裸的脖颈和胸膛。有点痒痒的。

他用尽可能轻的动作，伸手关上了卧室里唯一亮着的壁灯。

*一个摸索尝试的小甜饼片段  
苏英真的很好吃！！


End file.
